El poder de las palabras
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras... pero que sucede si la vista nos engaña. Sandess Story Contest


**El poder de las palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.: **El poder de la palabras

**Autor: **dark warrior 1000

**Pareja: **Edward- Bella

**Summary:** Una imagen vale más que mil palabras... pero que sucede si la vista nos engaña.

**Rating: **K

**Número de palabras: **3102

* * *

Una semana más y sería libre, el maldito proyecto en el que me había embarcado por fin finalizaría y podría regresar a casa. La palabra "casa" había cambiado completamente su significado para mi desde que la había conocido… Había dejado de referirse meramente a un lugar físico donde habitar para convertirse poco a poco en algo más… el lugar a donde pertenecía, donde me sentía amado. Alli donde estuviera Bella ese era mi hogar. Aunque mis pies lo abandonaran, mi corazón permanecía allí.

Me encanta mi trabajo pero desde que la conocí mi vida había pegado un giro copernicano. Mi mujer, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante… ella era el centro absoluto de mis días. Nos habíamos conocido casualmente en una recepción hacía seis meses, en el instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo supe, ella era para mi y yo le pertenecía. A los tres meses la convencí para que se instalara en mi departamento y desde ese momento habíamos vivido juntos.

Había dudado mucho antes de aceptar el proyecto que me ofrecían, ya que nos mantendría separados durante dos meses, pero la torta que pagaban era demasiado tentadora y para mi carrera significaba un salto cuántico. Bella, como siempre, apoyó mi decisión sin que una queja saliera de sus labios… _no te preocupes, me había dicho, yo cuidaré el bastión y te estaré esperando_…

Las horas en que trabajaba se me hacían soportables pero desde el instante en que llegaba al hotel el desasosiego me invadía, el tiempo se me hacía eterno hasta que llegaba la hora de nuestro "llamado nocturno". Pese a la diferencia horaria ella me llamaba religiosamente a las 11 en punto, a pesar que en casa eran las tres de la mañana.

El tono de mensajes de mi celular me sacó de mi ensoñación, era Emmet, mi hermano… raro. El tipo no era muy comunicativo que digamos…

_**"Ed lo lamento en el alma pero tienes que ver esto. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y no puedo dejar que te usen así**_."

El mensaje me resultó inquietante, que diablos podía haber sucedido. Abrí el adjunto y mi mundo se derrumbó, en el video se veía a Bella abrazando a otro tipo, súper acaramelada. Bella me engañaba mientras yo estaba afuera babeando como un idiota por ella, la furia y los celos me abrazaron el alma… me había dejado engañar por una arpía sin corazón como si fuera un colegial. Mosquita muerta!

Esa noche no atendí su llamada, no quería hablar, no tenía nada para decir... todas las palabras habían desaparecido de mi garganta. Extrañamente podía sentir como cada una de las células de mi cuerpo se iban transformando a medida que el odio las invadía... que fácil se transforma el amor en odio, yo lo descubrí esa noche mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Mi alma, herida en los más profundo solo quería una cosa... venganza.

Al día siguiente me presente a trabajar y pedí hablar con el responsable de la Compañía para la que estaba trabajando, mentí sin ningún miramiento y conseguí una licencia por motivos personales de dos días. Volé de regreso a casa. Quería sorprenderla, de ser posible con las manos en la masa, para que no pudiera seguir engañándome, para que no pudiera negar la realidad y poder deshacerme del nudo en mi garganta, del angustioso mutismo y decirle frente a frente lo mierda que era…

Llegué temprano, la casa estaba vacía, muerta… como yo. Ella la llenaba de vida, de color, de música y me plantee seriamente dejar las cosas como estaban, callar y seguir viviendo en el engaño, en ese espejismo de felicidad, conservarla a mi lado, tomar de ella todo lo que pudiera, guardar en un baúl bajo siete llaves mi desilusión y mi dolor, tratar de cicatrizar... pero no era justo, me merecía algo más... yo le había entregado mi alma, mi corazón y no estaba dispuesto a recibir menos, no quería las sobras...

El tic tac del reloj me resultaba angustiante, cada segundo me acercaba más y más al abismo. Escuché sus llaves en la puerta, me tensé, me pusé de pie en el medio de la sala, sonreí involuntariamente pensando en su torpeza, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara… ella jamás se llevaría bien con la cerradura del departamento.

Al verme su cara se iluminó, arrojó lo que llevaba en la mano y corrió a abrazarme… la muy perra, la muy falsa…

- Hola amor, te extrañé mucho- me dijo al tiempo que envolvía sus piernas en mi cintura y me besaba con fervor. Me dejé hacer, ambos podíamos jugar el juego de la falsedad y la traición y en ese momento todo el resentimiento y el odio que sentía se hizo presente como un volcán en erupción sin dejarme posibilidad alguna de eludirlo. La furia me cegaba... ella tenía que pagar lo que había hecho y sin dudas ni remordimientos yo me lo cobraría.

- Me dieron dos días, el proyecto casi ha terminado- le respondí actuando perfectamente mi rol, mientras la sostenía y jugaba con sus nalgas como con una prostituta de un burdel barato- solo quedan unas pocas reuniones más- ella envolvió fuertemente sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, era increíble lo que la maldita lograba en mi cuerpo, me ponía a cien. Seguramente la muy perra lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello - Alguna novedad mientras estuve afuera- le pregunté casi indiferentemente mientras la depositaba en el suelo - ¿Algo que contar?- la parte de mi que la amaba con locura todavía quería darle la oportunidad, deseaba que se sincerara y ver que podíamos reconstruir desde ahí.

- Nada especial, mi jefa sigue igual de mala que siempre apliqué para un puesto nuevo pero todavía no tengo ninguna novedad- me contestó al tiempo que me acariciaba los hombros- Estás muy tenso y te ves cansado- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba al dormitorio

- Lo estoy- le respondí dejándome guiar. Que esperaba, por Dios, que me confesara "Edward tuve un desliz pero me di cuenta que te amo", un iluso, un idiota… eso era lo que yo era.

- Te voy a hacer unos masajitos para que te relajes- me dijo dulcemente- afuera la camisa y pantalones mientras voy a buscar algo de crema- me dijo sonriendo- vas a ser un hombre nuevo dentro de un rato- corriendo salió de la habitación. El rencor se apoderó de mi, ya lo creo zorra que vas a conocer a un nuevo Edward, me prometí.

Cuando volvió se había puesto un camisolín que sabía a ciencia cierta que me encantaba, traté de protestar pero ella me acallo besando dulcemente mis labios.

- Shhh, cierra los ojos y relájate- me pidió. A medida que sentía sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo miles de imágenes cruzaban por mi mente. Ella y el tipo besándose, ella desnuda con él en nuestra cama, acariciándose, ella gimiendo abajo de él o cabalgándolo. Me sentía asqueado.

La necesidad de venganza bullía dentro de mi, quería destruirla como ella había hecho conmigo, no le mencioné nada de lo que sabía, simplemente la tomé salvajemente varias veces durante la noche, ocupándome únicamente de mi satisfacción. Ella me respondió con pasión, me acarició, me besó, una y mil veces me dijo cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que me había extrañado… pero yo no podía creerle… no más. El ligero hilo de la confianza se había roto y no había vuelta atrás.

Me levanté temprano y la dejé durmiendo, la decisión estaba tomada y había llegado el momento de ejecutarla... tenía que dejar caer el telón y poner punto final a esta mierda... ya no había dicotomías... Caminé al estudio para dejarle una nota antes de marcharme, pero no hizo falta. A pesar de estar de espaldas, sentí precisamente el instante en que entró en la habitación.

- Edward- su voz se notaba intranquila- ¿qué te pasa?- voltee para verla.

- Bella- tomé una profunda respiración y lo largué- se terminó- me miró asombrada

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- temblaba mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

- Quiero decir exactamente lo que dije- le respondí con hielo en mi voz.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- me preguntó

- Durante mi viaje a Londres- respondí fríamente levantando aún más el muro entre nosotros.

- Pero me hiciste el amor ayer cuando volviste- la tristeza de su voz, su dolor me destruían a pesar de todo, tenía que odiarla, tenía que lastimarla

- Lo de ayer no fue amor, fue solo sexo- le respondí secamente.

- Edward- ella cada vez temblaba más visiblemente, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, era el momento de asestar el golpe final.

- No te amo Bella, necesitaba una mujer que calentara mi cama y estabas aquí, disponible- era mejor así sin explicaciones ni recriminaciones - Me marcho para terminar el proyecto y espero que no estés aqui cuando regrese.

Y con esto salí de mi casa y la arranqué de mi vida, como se elimina la mala hierba, de raíz…

--

Durante este último año he pensado mucho en Bella, de hecho varias veces he marcado su número pero que podía decirle... nada.

Mis días son tristes, pocas cosas me interesan o movilizan, sobrevivo en una especie de letargo. Me he vuelto un adicto al trabajo, soy director de la Compañía, por lo menos el proyecto que me alejó de ella me reportó ciertos beneficios, entre ellos mi Volvo y un hermoso departamento con vista al río, tan sin vida como yo...

Mujeres, muchas... me consideran un buen partido pero no duran más de una noche en mi cama... nadie a vuelto a tocar mi alma como ella.

La furia que me carcomía ha ido desapareciendo y el vacío ha tomado su lugar. Muchas veces me pregunto si las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes entre nosotros, si debí haberla enfrentado y decirle que lo sabía, mostrarle el maldito video… pero las palabras que no se dicen mueren con nosotros y lo hecho, hecho está.

--

Caminaba de regreso a casa cuando la ví, sentada sola en un bar, aparentemente esperando a alguien, la observé un buen rato, se la veía distinta… una sutil diferencia, pero era evidente para mi.

Tomé coraje, entré en el bar y me acerqué a su mesa.

- Bella- la llamé quedamente, ella se sonrojó al tiempo que levantaba su mirada con un dejo pícaro y la clavaba en mi.

- Hola extraño, creo que estás confundido- me respondió- soy Alice su hermana gemela- el dolor se volvió a hacer presente... cuantas otras cosas me había ocultado.

- No sabía que tenía una gemela, disculpa- le contesté aún de pie a su lado.

- No te preocupes- me dijo- no es la primera vez que me pasa. Siéntate un rato, estoy esperando a alguien- un hormigueo extraño subía por mis piernas. Me senté, no podría haber hecho otra cosa… no lograba permanecer de pie- está por llegar.

- No quiero traerte problemas- atiné a decirle

- No te preocupes, Jasper me ama y confía en mi- sus palabras fueron un cuchillo que se clavó en mi corazón- Sabes Bella y yo estuvimos distanciadas algún tiempo- me dijo con tristeza.

- Lo lamento- le contesté. En ese instante el peso de no tenerla a mi lado se depositó sobre mis espaldas y me di cuenta que necesitaba saber donde y como estaba, necesitaba encontrarla...

- Yo también- me dijo quedamente- me hubiera gustado estar más cerca de ella todos estos años- pude palpar su tristeza- Pero sabes ella tenía razón. No le gustaba la forma en que vivía, decía que me destruía poco a poco. No me dí cuenta de cuanta razón tenía hasta que conocí a Jasper, el me ayudó y me sacó adelante- mi mente prácticamente no podía digerir lo que me decía… mi cerebro solo repetía una orden… _pregúntale por ella… que te diga donde está_- Dios no se porque te cuento todo esto, eres un perfecto desconocido- la expresión de su rostro cambió de repente al tiempo que saludaba efusivamente a alguien a mis espaldas. _Que sea ella…_ _Que sea ella…_ _Que sea ella._ Giré mi rostro y entonces lo vi, el hombre del video y mi mundo se disolvió. El se acercó y beso suavemente los labios de la chica.

- Jasper te presento a- se quedó en blanco

- Edward- le dije rápidamente

- Si, Edward- le repitió con un brillo húmedo en los ojos, el chico extendió su mano y yo se la estreché en piloto automático. Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Alice- amigo de Bella- susurró

- Vamos cariño- el tal Jasper la estrechó en sus brazos mientras acariciaba en círculos su espalda- se que es doloroso, pero estoy aquí contigo- los miré sin entender, el se dio cuenta y sin dejar de abrazarla me dijo

- Bella y Alice estuvieron distanciadas durante casi tres años. Viviendo en la misma ciudad pero sin ningún tipo de contacto- me explicó- Alice se siente culp- ella lo interrumpió violentamente, parecía realmente una fiera.

- No es culpa- temblaba- es rabia, es furia… pero no es culpa- su rostro se había transfigurado- Me drogaba y me prostituía para conseguir dinero para comprar... Bella quiso alejarme de ese mundo pero yo la ignoré y me reí de ella... le decía que mi mundo era mejor que el de ella- las lágrimas inindaban su rostro- Pero sabés que... basuras hay en todos los ambientes. Mi hermana conoció a un cretino, se enamoró de él, pero el mal nacido la usó. Cuando se cansó de ella la botó como a un traste viejo, la destrozó, y no contento con eso la noche antes de dejarla, la embarazó- sentía como poco mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos- Ella era la buena- gritó en medio de un ataque de nervios- ella no se merecía lo que le pasó- los sollozos se hacían más y más profundos- Te das cuenta, ella era la buena... ella era la que tenía que ser feliz.

- Tranquila nena, tranquila- le repetía Jasper como un mantra- tranquila amor...

- Ella no se lo merecía, Jasper, no es justo- el la abrazó con ternura- No siento culpa... Bella tenía razón, mi vida era una mierda pero ello hizo todo bien, no se merecía sufrir así...

- Vamos pequeña- le dijo el chico arrojando un billete de veinte sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie - Vamos a casa, te hace daño y no quiero que sufras más- mi mente daba vueltas mientras tomaba dimensión de los errores que había cometido, lo miré haciendo la muda pregunta.

- Lo siento- me dijo quedamente sin dejar de abrazar a Alice - Bella murió hace tres meses dando a luz, ninguna de las dos sobrevivió al parto- un profundo sollozo salió de mi garganta- estaba muy débil cuando Alice la contactó para reencontrarse y decirle que había cambiado de vida. No pudimos hacer nada- las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de los tres sin freno alguno- Tenemos que irnos- me dijo y yo asentí como un autómata.

Caminaron unos pasos hacia la puerta, lo ví vacilar por un instante, giró sobre sus talones sin soltarla y clavó su mirada en mi rostro, su expresión se volvió dura y distante, entonces me di cuenta que él lo sabía...

- Jamás nos dijo su nombre, sabes- su voz se tornó helada- Pero ella amó al desgraciado hasta su último aliento.

Se alejaron abrazados, caminando despacio, tristes pero juntos... mientras que yo quedé alli de pie, solo, sabiendo que mi orgullo y mi estupidez habían destruído la vida de tres personas...

xoxoxoxo


End file.
